


Adopt a Scorpion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Tyrian's New Life [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, RWBY
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tyrian Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Where did Salem's pet end up when she decided to get rid of him?





	

~ Adopt a Scorpion ~

"There we go! Good as new," Count D said, smiling serenely at his new pet.

The scorpion flexed his freshly-healed tail. It moved easily, and without even a single twinge of pain. Almost as though he'd never been injured. (Not that he would ever forget the events that led to him being _abandoned_ here by his goddess.)

"Oh, thank you, Count!" Tyrian cried, tears streaming down his face as he threw himself into D's arms. "You are truly my savior, my light, my _god_ now. I will serve you forever."

"There, there," the count murmured, as he rubbed Tyrian's back soothingly. "I'm sure you'll fit in here just fine." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And please don't sting Leon, no matter how rude he might be..."

~end~


End file.
